marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Doreen Green (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Squirrel Girl | EditorialNames = Unbeatable Squirrel Girl | Aliases = Rodent, The Anti-Life, The Slayer of All That Breathes | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , ; formerly ally of the New Avengers, (Wisconsin team) | Relatives = Maureen Green (mother); Dor Green (father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Island; shared apartment with Nancy Whitehead, New York City, New York; formerly Empire State University, New York City, New York; Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Great Lakes | Gender = Female | Height = 5'3" | Weight = 100 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Three foot tail | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Second-Year Computer Science Student, Adventurer; formerly Nanny | Education = College | Origin = Human Mutate with squirrel blood | PlaceOfBirth = Los Angeles, California | Creators = Will Murray; Steve Ditko | First = Marvel Super-Heroes Vol 2 8 | HistoryText = Early Life Doreen Green was born to Dor and Maureen Green. A few months after being born, her squirrel-like abilities manifested predominately in the form of her tail. When her parents consulted with a doctor, it was determined that Doreen suffered from modifications in her genes, but she wasn't a mutant, even though she believed so for a long time. With naturally born powers she wished to be a superheroine under the name of Squirrel Girl. Iron Man When she was a teenager, Doreen ambushed Iron Man in a forest and hoped to impress the veteran hero, wishing him to take her under his wing as his sidekick. Unimpressed, Iron Man politely declined, when suddenly the duo was attacked by Doctor Doom in a large aircraft. Doom captured and subdued Iron Man, and began to fly out over the ocean where he planned to dispose of Iron Man's body once he killed him. Underestimating her, Doom left Squirrel Girl to her own devices. She devised a plan, and used her ability to communicate with squirrels through an open door as the ship passed over the forest. Hundreds of squirrels answered her call and flooded Doom's ship, chewing through the wires, and swamping the evil dictator with their furry bodies. Iron Man was freed, they emerged victorious, and the two heroes went their separate ways. Great Lakes Avengers She relocated to New York City. While fighting crime in Central Park, she saved the Great Lakes Avengers (Earth-616) from muggers. The GLA then recruited her. Alongside her new teammates Squirrel Girl witnessed the death of Grasshopper and became very frightened, but was determined not to give up. Thanks to her "squirrel army", Squirrel Girl was able to help stop Maelstrom from destroying the world. After Squirrel Girl made a fuss to be certain that Monkey Joe was an official member of the team, he was apparently killed by Doctor Doom seeking revenge. In actuality, this was a rejected member of the GLA named Leather Boy in a variation of Dr. Doom's costume. Squirrel Girl found a new squirrel companion, the only one of her "squirrel army" who had survived Maelstrom's wrath, whom she named Tippy Toe. Squirrel Girl and Tippy Toe managed to individually defeat M.O.D.O.K., Terrax, and Thanos. Uatu, the Earth's Watcher, was on hand to confirm that the Thanos she defeated was the real thing, and not a clone or copy of any kind.an explanation that has sometimes been used to excuse some of Thanos' more embarrassing performances over the years After M.O.D.O.K. was defeated, Dum-Dum Dugan offered her a position at S.H.I.E.L.D., explaining that they'd been watching her for some time and found her to be one of the most effective people ever at defeating powerful super villains. Squirrel Girl declined the offer, saying she was happy being with the GLA. Thing While visiting squirrel friends in Central Park, Squirrel Girl came across the Thing fighting with Bi-Beast. She told the squirrels to retrieve the smelliest garbage they could find and place it around the combatants, resulting in everyone having to hold their noses. Bi-Beast had to use both hands to hold his noses, leaving himself defenceless, allowing Thing to knock him out. Great Lakes Champions Squirrel Girl and the rest of the newly-renamed Great Lakes Champions, who took the name after winning a poker game, registered under the Superhero Registration Act the morning the law was enacted. However, mercenary-for-hire Deadpool, assuming the Champions were non-registered, attacked the team at their headquarters (Deadpool sought to ingratiate himself with the government by capturing non-registered heroes). Deadpool was bested in combat by Squirrel Girl; his distraction at her appearance and name contributed to his inability to mount an adequate defence to her attacks. 50-State Inintiative Squirrel Girl and the team joined the 50-State Initiative. They teamed up with Deadpool a few months later to take down AIM agents who had kidnapped a wayward Olympian God and fashioned an inebriation ray that made every superhero on the planet (save for Deadpool and the GLI) drunk. After the battle, Deadpool decided to hang around the GLI's new government-funded headquarters for a while as a "reserve member." Speedball Squirrel Girl was a huge fan of the New Warriors, especially Robbie "Speedball" Baldwin, on whom she had a crush. She learned of Speedball's transformation into the darker hero code-named Penance after Deadpool provided her with a copy of . Squirrel Girl traveled to Thunderbolts Mountain to convince Robbie to lighten up and stop being Penance. Frustrated by his current attitude and unwavering determination to remain as Penance, Squirrel Girl travelled to Latveria to use one of Doctor Doom's time machines to travel to the past and prevent Speedball from ever becoming Penance. The machine instead transported her into the future, where she encountered an alternate version of Speedball (whom she unsuccessfully tried to get to travel back to the past with her), and Mister Immortal, who told her she had an important task to perform in the past — namely, kicking Deadpool out of the Great Lakes Initiative's headquarters. Secret Invasion It was later revealed that the New Grasshopper was a Skrull imposter. The team worked with other the other heroes to stop the Skrull Invasion of Earth. After a battle with Fin Fang Foom she parted ways with the team and goes solo. Squirrel Girl traveled to New York. New Avengers Doreen was hired to be the nanny of Danielle Cage and lived in the Avengers Mansion alongside the New Avengers. When Spider-Man was trying to reach the Avengers, all he could find was Doreen looking after the baby. While in Wolverine's mind Emma Frost encountered a room where she, along with Mystique, Squirrel Girl, Spiral and Jewel, illustrated Logan's sexual fantasies. Doreen tried to protect Danielle when she is infected with the Spider Island Virus. She looked after the baby through many events such as Fear Itself and when the team battled the Revengers She was also present during the rebranding of the team and when H.A.M.M.E.R. and the Dark Avengers attacked the team. When Luke Cage left the team, she followed him and Jessica Jones, as she was still the nanny of their child. ESU Student After leaving Luke Cage and Jessica Jones, Doreen started living secretly in the attic of the Avengers Mansion until she enrolled in the Empire State University. During her first day of class she encountered who would become her best friend and confidante, Nancy Whitehead. Doreen soon developed a crush one of her her first few acquaintances at the ESU, Tomas Lara-Perez, who would later be revealed as the super hero Chipmunk Hunk, with similar powers to Squirrel Girl's, and become one of Doreen's friends. | Powers = Squirrel Girl was a mutate with several traits that are similar to or usually associated with squirrels. Squirrel Girl possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, and reflexes. *'Superhuman Strength:' Squirrel Girl is super-humanly strong and can lift between 800 lbs and 25 tons. *'Leaping:' Squirrel Girl can leap several stories. *'Climbing:' Squirrel Girl has small claws on each finger and toe to enhance her griping and climbing abilities. *'Knuckle Spike:' Squirrel Girl has a a retractable knuckle spike capable of carving through solid wood. *'Prehensile Tail:' Squirrel Girl has a bushy, 3 foot long semi-prehensile tail that she can use to cover opponents’ eyes or wrap around herself for warmth. When in her civilian identity, she tucks it into her pants, passing off the extra bulge as "having a conspicuously awesome butt." *'Communication with Squirrels:' Squirrel Girl can perfectly mimic squirrel sounds (which she refers to as "Squirrelese"), as well as actually communicate with and direct the actions of squirrels. She often uses a number of squirrels to distract or even assault others, chewing through circuitry and other materials. She shares a close, possibly empathic, bond with certain squirrels, such as Monkey Joe and Tippy Toe. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' Squirrel Girl is able to heal as a faster rate. She was stated to be a Low Threat by the O*N*E. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Deadpool's Guide to Super Villains: A series of 4522 educational trading cards written by Deadpool. Doreen relies on these as a primary source of information for whatever villain she is facing. ** Deadpool's Guide to Super Villains Super Accessories: An appendix of Deadpool's Guide to Super Villains, a series of 1622 cards featuring different villain's methods of transportation. | Transportation = * Squirrel-a-gig | Weapons = * Squirrels: Squirrel Girl deadliest weapons are her Squirrels. In addition to Monkey Joe and Tippy Toe, Squirrel Girl gave specific names to several other squirrels. These were named Slippy Pete, Mr. Freckle, and Nutso, and all were presumably killed when they were sucked into the singularity created by Maelstrom. | Notes = * According to the Marvel.com database's powergrid, Squirrel Girl possesses powers on par with those of the Living Tribunal.http://marvel.com/universe/Squirrel_Girl * Squirrel Girl was 14 years old at the time of her first appearance, and announced that her birthday is sometime in July. It is unknown how much she has aged in her most recent appearance, however, in her 2015 series she is a college student so she must be above 18 years old. * Squirrel Girl's first appearance was almost assured to be her last, given the silliness of the character's concept, especially in the grittier and more grown up comic market trend of the early 1990s. She existed primarily as a matter of trivia, or an example of an extremely bad character, for the next decade. Her only known appearance during this time was as the pattern on a pair of underwear worn by the comedic character Deadpool. | Trivia = * Doreen's name comes from her parents Dor and Maureen mashing their names together after they got stuck on what to call her. * Wolverine and Squirrel Girl seemingly crossed paths with each other (either a team-up or they dated), and had agreed to never see one each other again. * While Squirrel Girl's abilities seem silly, her fight record is almost unparallelled. She has defeated: ** Doctor Doom ** The Mandarin ** Giganto ** M.O.D.O.K. ** Thanos ** Terrax ** Bug-Eyed Voice ** Bi-Beast ** Deadpool ** Pluto ** Wolverine ** Fin Fang Foom ** Baron Mordo ** Korvac ** Ego the Living Planet ** Kraven the Hunter ** Whiplash ** Avengers *** Hawkeye *** Spider-Man *** Captain America (Sam Wilson) *** Black Widow | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/sqlgrl.htm }} Category:Zoopathy Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Leaping Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Rodent Form Category:Regeneration Category:Low Threats Category:Empire State University Student Category:Human/Squirrel Hybrids